Five Years Later
by SomethingWorthATry
Summary: Five years on the island and Oliver is finally back in Starling City and the only thing on his mind is Laurel Lance. Laurel Lance on the other hand does not know what to think of Oliver's return especially with the secret she's been keeping the past five years. DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT FOLLOW FULL ARROW STORYLINE
1. Teaser

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of their characters! Also since I've recently started watching the show so I probably will not being following the storyline very well!**

 _ **CNRI Office**_

Laurel Lance sifted through the documents on her desk preparing for her case against Adam Hunt. The office had been so chaotic lately with the trial coming up; Laurel couldn't remember the last time she got a good night of sleep between the late nights preparing for the trial and her four year old son waking her up in the middle night persistent on sleeping in her bed. She didn't fully understand where this need came from, but she hoped he would get over it soon so she didn't rely on three cups of coffee with two turbo shots in the morning. This morning was extremely rough.

"Where is it?" Laurel murmured to herself as she continued to look for a document she needed for the trial. She got up her desk someone in the office must have it she thought to herself. "Has anyone seen…?" Laurel started to say as she entered the conference room where all her colleagues had their eyes glued to the television in front of them. Laurel's mouth dropped in shocked. The headline read _"Billionaire Heir Alive"_ with the image of the man that broke her heart five years ago and shared the same blue eyes and light brown hair.


	2. The Return of Oliver Queen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of their characters!**

 **Thank you for the feedback on my little teaser of the story since I finished season 3 on Netflix I have mixed feelings about the show and some of the choices that the writers seem to be taking the show. As I said before this story is definitely not going to be following majority of the storylines the show! I've also decided to make a few changes/adjustments thanks to the reviews. So please keep them up!**

* * *

 _ **CNRI Office**_

Laurel Lance sifted through the documents on her desk preparing for her case against Adam Hunt. The office had been so chaotic lately with the trial coming up; Laurel couldn't remember the last time she got a good night of sleep between the late nights preparing for the trial and her four year old son and daughter waking her up in the middle night persistent on sleeping in her bed. She didn't fully understand where this need came from, but she hoped they would get over it so she didn't rely on three cups of coffee with two turbo shots in the morning. Calling this morning extremely rough would be an understatement.

"Where is it?" Laurel murmured to herself as she continued to look for a document she needed for the trial. She got up her desk someone in the office must have it she thought to herself. "Has anyone seen…?" Laurel started to say as she entered the conference room where all her colleagues had their eyes glued to the television in front of them. Laurel's mouth dropped in shocked. The headline read _"Billionaire Heir Found Alive"_ with the image of the man that broke her heart five years ago and shared the same blue eyes as her children.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Laurel felt her heart sank she still couldn't believe it was real. It couldn't be real. She hadn't moved from her desk after she tried to brush off what she had just witnessed on the television screen. Oliver Queen was alive and she wasn't sure how to feel. She felt scared, angry, and upset. She became filled with worry for her children with Oliver's return she knew the question of her children's paternity would come into question and after the hell she went through during her pregnancy. Lucky for her Oliver's mother, Moira, and his sister, Thea, were very understanding on why Laurel would want to keep the paternity of her children secret after everything that happened. However, Laurel did agree to let Moira and Thea be a part of the twin's lives by going over for dinner or having them babysit from time to time. With Oliver back in the picture she knew things were going to change drastically.

Laurel came back to reality when her phone started to go off. "Laurel Lance," she said having not checked the caller ID.

"Hey sweetheart have you seen the news?" Quentin said from the other line. He obviously knew the truth too and was definitely okay with keeping it a secret.

"Yeah I did," she sighed running a hand through her hair. She really didn't need to deal with this now.

"If I were you I would grab the twins and get them out of town for a few days before people start asking questions," Quentin said knowing the press would uncover whatever they could find with the return of Oliver Queen.

"I can't leave dad I have a trial to prepare for. Moira, Thea, and I have an understanding and Tommy knows to keep his mouth shut too," Laurel said looking at the photo on her desk of her with Noah and Olivia. It was from their first day of preschool. Noah looked so much like Oliver it was like he was his mini me and Olivia had Oliver's eyes, but looked more like Laurel. She bit her lip maybe her dad was right maybe she did need to get the twins out of town for a little awhile.

"I just want make to make sure you and the kiddos are going to be okay," Quentin said.

"We'll be okay dad I promise," Laurel said looking out the window of her office.

"Okay Laurel just remember secrets have a way of coming out," Quentin said. He was worried for his daughter now that Oliver is back he knew she said she was over him and his death helped Laurel move on easier, but he could tell every time his daughter had trouble with the twins or saw Oliver in them it broke her heart.

"I know dad I know," Laurel sighed as she gazed the photo of her kids again. She knew it would eventually come out, but in that moment Laurel didn't want to worry about it she just wanted to pick up her kids from preschool and spend the night snuggling on the couch with a Disney movie till they all fell asleep.

 _ **Queen's Mansion**_

Oliver looked out the window it was weird being back in Starling City the city didn't change much, but he had. He was not the same man who left on the Queen Gambit that day. He pulled out the small picture that Laurel had given him that day. It was the only thing that made the island even bearable to survive. He sighed he knew he had screwed up royally he wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him for everything that he did from cheating on her with her sister to being the reason her sister was dead.

"Oliver? Why don't you come down to dinner? Tommy should be here any minute," Moira said in the doorway. The doctors had said Oliver might not be the same after being stuck on an island for five years and she understood that, but he seemed more distant that usual.

"I'll be down in the moment mother," Oliver said still looking at the photo before putting into his pocket. "Still just taking everything in," he said turning to his face Moira with a soft smile on his face.

Moira smiled back and headed downstairs. She had tried to convince Laurel to bring the twins to dinner tonight, but as expected Laurel declined. She knew it would take time for Laurel to come around to Oliver being back especially with the twins being involved. She knew it wasn't her secret to tell, but she wonder if Oliver knew it would make him less distant. Moira felt lucky to have been able to be part of her grandchildren's lives it made missing Robert and Oliver that much easier. Noah was Oliver's mini me there was no doubt about it, but Olivia although looked more like her mother she was definitely Oliver's daughter and was quite the little flirt for a four year old.

Moira smiled as she came down the stairs and saw Tommy Merlyn. "Why hello there Mrs. Queen I hope I'm not too early," Tommy said with a smile as he gave Moira a friendly hug,

"No not at all," Moira said smiling back as they pulled apart from the hug. "Oliver will be down in a moment," she said knowing Tommy couldn't wait to see his best friend again.

As if on cue Oliver came down the stairs, "well if it isn't Tommy Merlyn," Oliver said as he reunited with his best friend.

"You're looking pretty great for a dead guy," Tommy joked like old times.

"That's what they tell me," Oliver chuckled at his old friend's joke. He was happy someone was acting normal around him. "Can I grab a drink?"

"A beer would be great," Tommy said and Oliver nodded as the two walked over to the family bar and grabbed two beers from the mini fridge.

"So tell me what I have missed the past five years," Oliver asked his friend as he took a sip of his beer. He knew from what he heard Tommy was still in touch with Laurel and he needed some intel and if anyone had any intel it would be Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy knew where this was going, "what about the exactly the past five years? Would a Miss. Laurel Lance have anything to do with this?" Tommy smirked knowing his friend still wasn't over his ex.

Oliver just gave his friend a small smile as he took another sip of his beer Tommy knew him too well sometimes.

* * *

 **That is it for the first official chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it please remember to review and comment on this story! I really appreciate the feedback. Also I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm working two jobs this summer so sometimes I won't have time. Till next time**


	3. Apologies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of their characters!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update I just finished season 3 on Netflix and have seen clips from season 4 obviously and it just made me angry. I also had major writer's block for a while, but now I'm back! So yes this story won't a lot to do with the storyline also since I'm really bad at writing action scenes I'll probably just skip over those! Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Tommy's Car**_

The following day Tommy decided to take Oliver out on a little adventure. "So where do you want to see first?" Tommy asked since it was Oliver's first official day back in society.

"All I want is to see Laurel," Oliver said as he got into the passenger side and buckled up. The night before at dinner Tommy caught Oliver up to speed, but left a few details like the twins. Tommy could deal with Oliver being mad at him later, but he didn't want to deal with an angry Laurel.

 _ **CNRI Office**_

Laurel was talking to one of her colleagues about the Adam Hunt case as she walked to her office when she heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years. "Hello Laurel." Laurel stopped in her tracks and looked in the direction of the voice. Those same blues staring back at her. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, but she remained cool calm and collected. The smile on her face faded. "Can we go for a walk and talk?" Oliver asked her. Laurel felt like she couldn't speak and just nodded.

 _ **The Street**_

A silence filled the space between them for a few minutes as they walked side by side. "So you went to law school. You said you would," Oliver stated filling the silence. Tommy had told him that Laurel had changed, but one thing that didn't change was that she was determined to become a lawyer and she did.

"Yeah and everyone is proud," Laurel stated not making eye contact. She wasn't sure how to feel a part of her wanted to hug him to make sure he was real and take in his familiar scent, but she was mostly pissed and just wanted to yell at him for what he did.

"Adam Hunt is a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get into the ring with him?" Oliver asked looking over at Laurel she was more beautiful than he remembered.

"Five years and you want talk about Adam Hunt?" Laurel couldn't believe this is where this conversation was going,

Oliver shook his head he was trying to make small talk, but it wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "No, not really," he said turning to face her as they stopped walking.

"Why are you here Ollie?" Laurel asked she knew she should tell him, but she wanted to know what he wanted first.

"To apologize," Oliver stated. Laurel felt her heart skip a beat. "It was my fault…I want to ask you not to blame her."

Of course it was coming down to Sara. She didn't blame Sara for falling for Oliver's charm "For what? Falling under your spell?" She looked up at him for the first since their walked began. "How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things I did." Laurel had known Oliver's bad boy image when they first got together so she shouldn't have been surprised in the first place he would cheat on her.

"I never meant…" Oliver started to say, but Laurel was pissed and didn't want to hear it. The old feelings were coming back.

"She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That is what happens when your sister dies screwing your boyfriend," Laurel said harshly. "We buried an empty coffin." She took a deep breath. "since hers was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her." Laurel could feel herself getting emotional. "It should have been you." Laurel was angry and would later regret saying it, but at that moment she didn't get out she felt the moment she found out.

"I know it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry," Oliver himself felt broken he knew he had hurt Laurel and just wish he could take it all back.

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Laurel said, "I hoped that you rotten in hell longer than five years." Laurel walked away she didn't fully meant what she said, but she was hurt and emotional she could feel the tears welling up as she walked back to her office as she kept reminding herself not to look back.

Oliver knew she was upset and wished there was a way he could fix his mistakes. He went five years without Laurel Lance in his life and he didn't think he could do that again.

 _ **Laurel's Apartment**_

Laurel didn't spend much time at the office after her confrontation with Oliver she couldn't focus at work. Her boss let her leave early and she picked Noah and Olivia up preschool early and the three of them got ice cream and went to playground before heading home for dinner. Laurel's phone rang as she got the kids settled at the table for dinner. "Laurel Lance," she said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Tommy asked. He knew things needed to be fixed between Oliver and Laurel. Well at least have them on good terms especially since the twins were involved.

"Taking care of my children and possibly having a glass of wine after I put them to bed," she said as if it was obvious.

"Come out tonight. Oliver told me about your conversation."

"It's super late Tommy and I don't want to see Oliver," Laurel sighed running her hand through her hair as she watched her children eat their mac and cheese dinner, the only thing she knew how to make.

"It's been five years Laurel. You know the first person he wanted to see when he got home was." There was a silence and Laurel knew what he was going to say next. "He wanted to see you Laurel," Tommy stated. "And you don't have to go for him just come for me please? I'm sure you can get Thea to watch the kiddos."

Laurel looked down and thought about it. "Alright I'll give Thea a call," Laurel said

 _ **The Club**_

Thankfully Thea was able to stop over and watch the kids for the evening while Laurel went out for some adult fun she always felt obligated since Tommy had asked her to come.

Laurel was trying to find Tommy when she literally ran into Oliver. "You're here," Oliver said trying to hide his excitement.

"Tommy invited me. He made a point to that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them," She said looking up at him. "Is there some place quieter we can go?" she knew they needed to have THE conversation. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she knew she needed to apologize for her earlier remarks.

"Yea," Oliver smiled over the moon. He took Laurel by the arm sweetly leading her to a quieter area.

"I'm sorry about saying you should have been the one who died. I was wrong," She said as they walked she looked down as she talked.

"If I could switch places I would," Oliver stated putting his hands in his pant pockets.

Laurel looked up at him facing him as they came to a stop. As hurt she was she was glad he was alive because now her children could actually have their father in their lives, but she still wished Sara could be. "About Sara," she paused. "There's been something I have been afraid to ask, but I need to know." Just looking at him made her heart race.

"Okay," he said ready for whatever she might throw at him.

"When she died…did she suffer?" Laurel finally asked.

"No," Oliver stated.

Laurel could feel tears welling up. "I think about her every day," she confessed. It was funny she also saw bits of Sara in Olivia she shared the blonde hair that both Lance girls shared. She was also feisty just like Sara always surprising Laurel.

"Me too," Oliver admitted the guilt overwhelmed him, but he kept the composure remembering Sara being dragged down into the water.

"So we still have one thing in common then," Laurel said breaking the short silence between them. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you I'm here," she said being honest. As angry as he made her she still felt compassion for him. She was about to tell him about the twins when she looked up at him he had this look on his face as he took his phone out of his suit jacket pocket. "Is something wrong?"  
"I asked someone to do something for me and they didn't do it." He said. He took a deep breath and a small smile formed on his face. "Laurel," he began as the smile faded from his face. "You always saw the best in me. Right now that is what you're doing. Looking at me wondering if that island changed me somehow and made me a better person? It didn't." he said. He saw the hurt in her eyes and it hurt him too, but he had a mission to carry out and as much as he loved her he needed her to be protected. "Stay away from me. Otherwise I'm just going to hurt you again. This time it would be worse." He said trying not to look her in eyes and see the hurt he was causing because he broke him on the inside. "Gotta roll I've got five years of debauchery to catch up on," he stated walking backwards towards the club.

Laurel kept her composure as much as she could she was upset to say the least. Anger fueled her as well "You know what Oliver," she said as she walked up to him, "You're wrong the island did change you…at least know you're honest," she said looking him straight in the eyes before walking away. As she walked away she could feel a single tear down her face. Maybe her father was right maybe she could get the twins out of the city for good and start somewhere new. Oliver didn't deserve to know he told her to stay away so that is exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Well that is it for chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed I used a lot from the pilot episode because I felt it was important to where my story will be leading. Please continue to review this story! I know I suck at updating, but I promise it's worth it when I finally post it! Also stay on the lookout for more Oliver/Laurel one-shots I'll probably be writing in the near future**


	4. Starting Over

Hi everyone! So I've decided to rewrite this story with some new edits and some new changes! So please follow my account for updates I may also change the name, but haven't decided yet! :)


End file.
